danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Time for Death/Prologue
Prologue Sunday August 12, 2023 10:23am "Congratulations! You were one of the sixteen students to enroll to our most greatest school, Zodiac High School When? Monday, September 4 2023 Where? 157 Shadow Drive Tokyo, Japan Zodiac High School is a boarding school to help gifted and talented students get ready for their dream college. Please Have A Parent or Guardian Fill In The Form On The Bottom. Any Questions You Have, Please Ask Us On Our Website." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This message was sent to sixteen talented teenagers. One the exact same day, at the exact same time. This was excited for them, that they had talent and there was a place that accepted it. But questions filled their heads. "Why was I chosen?" "Is this a troll or a spam?" "Who sent this?" But they all thought that the sender was the Headmaster, or a teacher. So they didn't try to make a big deal of it. So their parents gladly sign the papers and waited for September. Monday September 4, 2023 7:45am A boy with black hair opened his red eyes. It took him a few seconds to regain his vision. He sat up, on a bed, but not his bed back at home. It was a twin size bed with a plain beige blanket and pillow. But, the room was decorated with posters of his favorite guitarist, and a big wooden guitar sitting in the corner. He jumped out the bed, wondering how he got here. The boy wore a purple t-shirt with a music note in the middle of it,black jeans and gray and white sneakers. His hair was short and spiky. He scanned the room, interrogating himself. "Where am I?" The last thing he remembered doing was walking in front of a giant blue boarding school in Japan. He came all the way from America just to come here. He brought a brown bag with him full of notebooks, his phone, extra clothes, and his guitar. Then, he remembered being knocked out right after he entered the school. His bag was located on a chair, he ran up to it and looked inside. His phone was gone! The only things left in there was his extra clothes and notebooks. Then a squeaky female voice can be heard over the speakers. "Will all students please meet in the gym room please?" The voice said. Dusty froze when the speakers turned off. "Who was that?" He asked himself. After a few seconds of thinking, he walked up to his door, opened it and exited out the room. He walked down the hall, looking at all the doors of the room until he made it to the gym. Inside were fifteen other teenagers. "Are you the last one?" A girl with blue hair in a ponytail asked. She had red eyes, very pale skin, a light purple short sleeve with a darker purple line across her chest, a brown belt, black shorts, black long socks, and white sneakers. Hilda Graham Ultimate Hacker "He has to be, I counted and there's sixteen. Like the file would say." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and one blue eyes and one green eye said. She wore a black tank-top, blue jean shorts, black boots and a red cap. Amy Louis Ultimate Tomboy "Well, everyone here's. What happens next?" A boy with light tanned skin, shoulder-lengthen light brown hair, magenta eyes, wearing an unbutton white jacket with paint stains on it, a gray shirt under it, blue jeans with patches and brown boots said. Ryder Highland Ultimate Painter "I don't know. It's already 7:50." A tanned girl with golden hair in pigtails and eyes asked. She wore a purple jacket and jean shorts, black sleeveless shirt and white sneakers. Suzanne Peter Ultimate Chess Player "Well, whatever gonna on, better hurry up." A pale boy with black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes asked. He was wearing a white jacket with teal lining on the sleeve and zipper, a chess pattern on his stomach and sleeve, black pants with two holes in it and blue and white sneakers. Samuel Applegate Ultimate DJ "I'm sure things will start soon. We should just be patience." A dark skinned girl with short blue hair and purple eyes said. She wore a red t-shirt with a paw-print on it, black short that touched her knees and black flats. Blue Heck Ultimate Zoologist "I cannot be patience when we've been here FOR SIX MINUTES!" Sam yelled. "Come on guys, don't fight!" A pale girl with blonde hair, purple eyes, wearing a white blouse with purple at the end of the sleeves, a black vest, a red bow-tie, a purple skirt, black socking, white heels and purple and yellow bunny ears said as she pushed the two away. Alex Owens Ultimate Cosplayer "She's right. Let's not start chaos guys." A boy with light tanned skin, brown hair and greens eyes said. He wore a gray jacket and sweatpants, white shirt and boots and glasses. Aaron Wellwind Ultimate Chemist "Easy for you to say four eyes!" A girl with pale skin, teal hair, green eyes, wearing a black tank-top, choker, a band on her upper-arm on her right and a band on her arm on the left, ripped pants, sneakers and beanie laughed. Jade Label Ultimate Troublemaker "No, he's right. Let's not fight." A white boy with tanned hair, purple eyes said as he broke up the fighting. He had a magenta shirt with red sleeves, gray ripped jeans and black shoes. Elliot Sanders Ultimate Tutor The room was silence for a good minutes until the two both finally agreed. "So why don't we all just talk about this and be friends." A tanned boy with green hair and eyes said. He wore a blue tanktop with an orange dot in the middle, orange shorts and green flip-flops. Jasper Jefferson Ultimate Surfer "I love to chat." A redhead girl with white skin, pale blue eyes, wearing a light purple jacket over a darker purple shirt, a brown belt, black pants and black heels said and started a conversation with the green haired boy. Ginger Dale Ultimate Gymnast "I agree. We should discuss about this." A blonde boy with light skin, brown, wearing a brown and green sweater over a magenta shirt, black pants and black boots. Bruce Ireland Ultimate Animator "About what?" A pale girl with green hair, eyes, wearing a lightest green shirt, purple pants and green sneakers under a lime apron with a green diamond. Maple Oakwood Ultimate Baker "About why we're here. That's what." Bruce said. Everyone started discussing. Dusty tried to look for someone to talk to until he found a girl with pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink shirt with black shoulder straps, a black skirt and socks and white flats. He blushed. He's never seen a more beautiful woman. Rena Ryan Ultimate Vlogger He gulped and walked up to the girl. "Be normal." He kept saying in his head. He smiled and waved. "H-Hi...um...My name is Dusty.... and um...." He paused. He was so nervous. "Ahh! Dusty! What are you doing?! Stay cool. STAY COOL!" He shook his head and breathed. He looked back up at the girl. She was confused."Um. Him My name is Dusty. Dusty Hawks." Dusty said. Dusty Hawks Ultimate Guitarist "Rena Ryan. Nice meeting you, Dusty." The girl said. While everyone was discussing, a small laugh can be heard by the stage located by the front of the gym. "Sixteen students. All gifted and talented. Came from different countries of the world. Impressive that you made it here alive." The squeaky female voice can be heard again. Everyone face the front and saw a teddy bear hopping out. It was half purple with one white eye and half white with one black eye. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Monoyukki! Headmaster of Zodiac High School." The bear said. "A bear as our Headmaster?" Blue squeal. "This is amazing!" "Please do not get over excited due that you guys might not make it out of here alive." Monoyukki said. Everyone was confused by what Monoyukki meant by not making it out alive. "What you mean by that?" Ryder asked, shivering. "Are-Are you gonna kill us...?" "Kill you? No! No! No!" Monoyukki answered. "You guys will do the killing." "WHAT?!" Rena yelled as she jumped. "There is NO WAY I'm killing ANYONE!" Elliot scolded. "Well, that's up to your chooses because you'll be playing my game. Of who can kill their allies without getting caught!" Monoyukki cheered. "But there are rules." She pushed a button and a TV screen came in, hanging from the ceiling. "Rule #1: No planning attacks on me, the Headmaster. Rule #2: Only one students must be the murderer and have a minimum of one corpse. Rule #3: If a corpse is found, investigations will start for an hour then class trials will begin. Rule #4: Curfew is at 10pm. And Rule #5: No planning escapes. If any of these are broken, you will receive punishment. And by punishment, I mean execution!" Everyone was frozen and terrified. All these things sounded to dark. Murdering people. Executions. They all sound so wrong. "Oh. And I have a gift for you." Monoyukki said as she passes everyone a device. Dusty took the first one and turned it on. There was his profile, the rules, and a notepad. "These are your digital notebooks. These will help you keep track of the rules and important stuff. So please don't loss them." Monoyukki said as she finished handing them out. "Also, I've smashed your phones, there is an unlimited supply of food and there's security in every corner of the place. So, that's mean I'll be watching and listening to you." Monoyukki added and let out a laugh. "Well, that's it. Have fun!" She said as she disappeared behind the speaker. Everyone looked at each other. "Well, what now?" Maple asked. "We... walk around I guess..." Ryder said and everyone left the gym. 8:25am Dusty, Elliot, Sam, Rena and Blue were in the cafeteria. Elliot was enjoying a sandwich he made, Sam was listening to music on the pod he found in hi room, Rena and Blue were talking. And Dusty was making a salad in the kitchen. He was nervous about all this. The murdering. No way going home. Executions. He just hopes he can survive it all.